Where Babies Come From
by BlakRythem
Summary: Ne, Where do babies come from?" Sakura Mikan takes everybody by surprise when she forcibly asks them this awkward question. Curiosity kills the cat! R&R. Rated T for varied reasons.


**Summary: **Mikan starts to startle everyone when she starts asking the ultimate question that adults love to avoid. Curiosity kills the cat. Oneshot!

**Disclaimer:** Gakuen Alice is owned by none other than Tachibana Higuchi and I am only FORCED to dream of owning such a cool anime...

**Author's Note: **This idea came to me when I was taking biology reviews... and crept up to me os an inevitable plot bunny at 2 AM in the morning of my exam. How quaint.

Anyway, I know that I won't be able to sleep if this wasn't posted so... here you go!!

All mainly for fun!!

If you've taken up human biology, then I need not explain scientific details. (--,)Review after 'kay?!

* * *

**Where Babies Come From**

**By: BlakRythem**

**-**

**--**

**--**

**--**

**--**

"Ne, Tsubasa-senpai..." the young girl started as she rested her elbows on her senior's table and rested her cheeks in the palm of her hands. She was wearing a rare inquisitive look.

The half dozing Tsubasa blinked at the girl, "What is it Mikan?" He asked before letting out a yawn, signifying how bored he was that day.

"Where do babies come from?"

Hearing the startling question from the still innocent youth, Tsubasa broke off from his reverie and stared at her innocent face in shock.

"W-why ask that all of a sudden?" He asked, hoping to dodge the topic.

Mikan shrugged, "No reason. I just want to know, that's all." She said, not at all noticing Tsubasa's discomfort.

"Ummm... Didn't Misaki-sensei lecture you about that?" _'Well that's a stupid question! Why not try teaching kids who barely understand the word, "Bridal Night"?"_ He sarcastically thought to himself, unaware that he was making a face to himself.

Mikan tilted her head, "No. Sensei said that we would talk about that when we reach Middle School." She said.

"Well then there you go! Wait for Middle School then!" He said as he got ready to leave the room.

At the sound of her senpai's tone filled with hesitation, Mikan's curiosity got the better of her and apparently, she didn't want to wait for three years to pass just for her innocent question to be answered. "But I want to know now. Senpai, where DO babies come from?" She repeated her question, a pout forming on her lips.

A distressed aura loomed above Tsubasa, and so he did what he should've done when the conversation started in the first place.

"M-Misaki! Mikan needs to talk to you about something!" He shouted to his best friend before running out of the room and leaving Mikan calling out to him, begging him to answer her question.

"WAIT!! TSUBASA-SENPAI!! YOU HAVEN'T ANSWERED ME YET!!" She shouted after him, hoping that he would miraculously turn back and answer her question with a straight face.

"Was it something I said?" She asked herself innocently, not really knowing what triggered the teen to suddenly run away from her.

"What's wrong, Mikan?" Misaki approached the confused and baffled Mikan.

"Tsubasa-senpai suddenly ran off without answering my question!" Mikan sobbed to Misaki.

"That Tsubasa!" Misaki sighed, "What did you want to know anyway?" She asked her.

"I just wanted to know where babies come from!" She said, a lot louder than when she had asked Tsubasa. Everyone in the Special Ability type class turned their head to look at the duo.

Misaki's eyes widened. _"Oh so THAT'S why Tsubasa suddenly ran off."_ She thought, cursing her best friend inwardly.

She sighed as she glared at the people who were staring at her, anticipating what the older girl would say to the ever oblivious and innocent Mikan. She pulled Mikan closer and sat down a chair so that she could explain the magical world that is _reproduction_.

"Well you see Mikan... When a man and a woman love each other they get married..." Misaki started explaining to the excited girl.

"Yeah?" Mikan urged her, her eyes filled with childish wonder.

Misaki sighed, "Well... and then because they love each other, the woman gets a baby as reward for their love!" She explained, not mentioning the more mature details to the ten-year old girl.

Mikan blinked at her, "But Misaki-senpai, how does the woman get the baby?"

Misaki's left eye twitched. "She gets pregnant Mikan... she get's the baby from her body." She explained, thinking that telling her at least that would be part of the truth.

"Can the boy get pregnant too?" Mikan innocently asked, making each and every one of the male population who were listening intently drop.

Misaki nervously laughed, "N-no Mikan... only the girls can do that." She calmly explained.

"Oooh!!" Mikan's eyes twinkled at the new knowledge.

Misaki smiled at her, thinking that their conversation was over until...

"So HOW does the girl get pregnant, Misaki-senpai?" Mikan asked, taking the older girl by surprise.

At that moment, everyone in the room huddled near them, expecting an answer from Misaki as Mikan was.

"G-Gosh! Look at the time! You know Mikan, why don't you ask Narumi-sensei about that one? Gotta go! Bye!!" She said as she hurriedly left the room without looking back.

"MISAKI-SENPAI WAIT! NOT YOU TOO!" Mikan cried out. She looked at the other students, searching someone who could answer her question.

Sensing her wandering eyes on them, the Special Ability Class students immediately made excuses of how their dog just died and how the world needed saving and left the classroom in a hurry. Leaving the poor girl in the empty classroom.

* * *

"Narumi-sensei! Narumi-sensei!"

The blonde set his tea down and greeted his student with a smile, "Mikan-chan! What brings you here?" He asked.

"Sensei! I have a really important question to ask you!" She said as she grabbed his free hand, hoping that he wouldn't flee from her as her other senpais did.

Narumi gave her a questioning look, "And what might that be?"

"Where do babies come from?"

Misaki-sensei, who was sitting across Narumi, almost choked on his tea.

Narumi stared at her, thinking of what to say. He smiled, "Well that's a simple question!"

"It is? Tsubasa-senpai and Misaki-senpai ran away from me when I tried to get them to explain that to me." She informed him.

"_I wonder why."_ The biology teacher thought as he listened to what Narumi had to say about human biology.

"Well, do you really want to know where babies come from?" Narumi asked her, trying to keep her on suspense.

"Yes! I do!!" She said, jumping up and down before him.

"The answer is simple!" Narumi exclaimed, giving her a cheerful smile.

"They come from the stork!"

"The _stork_?" Both Misaki-sensei and Mikan said in unison.

Narumi nodded, "That's right! You see when a married couple are expecting a baby, the stork simply visits them and delivers their baby for them!" He explained to the young girl.

"Oi, don't teach my student crap." Misaki told the English teacher in disbelief.

"But isn't that how we're supposed to explain it to them?" Narumi innocently asked him.

Mikan looked at the two educators, confused. "But Misaki-senpai said that girls get the babies by getting pregnant." She told them, making the two adults turn to stone.

"Ne, ne! Narumi-sensei, Misaki-sensei, do you know how that happens?" Mikan asked them, curiously, expecting a straight answer from the adults.

Narumi smiled, "Well it's pretty simple how that happens, you see when the female goes through puberty, they--" Before Narumi could finish, Misaki pulled out his bokken out of no where and hit Narumi straight on the head, shocking Mikan.

"I'm sorry Sakura, that's something I should be teaching you in the classroom-- three years from now." He said as he dragged Narumi back to the faculty room. He wasn't about to let the idiotic teacher talk to his student about THAT and traumatize her... at least, until she was old enough.

Mikan sighed in dissapointment, her teacher was just about to explain it to her, then he just gets bonked on the head by her biology teacher for some strange reason.

Why won't anybody explain it to her?

"Sakura, what's with the face?" Someone asked her from behind.

Mikan turned around to see the Animal Pheromone Alice-bearer. "Oh... hey Ruka-pyon." She said before heaving a heavy sigh.

Ruka looked at her in concern, "What's wrong?"

She looked at him, breathing in before she started explaining to him what had happened.

"Well it started when I asked Tsubasa-senpai where babies came from and then he ran away from me and then Misaki-senpai came and I asked her and so she explained to me that babies came from girls by getting pregnant and I asked her how and then she ran away from me too and then I saw Narumi-sensei with Misaki-sensei and asked them the same question and he said that babies came from the stork and then Misaki-sensei hit him with his bokken and now I'm just confused!" She explained to him in one breath.

Ruka listened to his friend and realized what the dense brunette was talking about.

"H-HA?!" He cried out, a blush creeping up on his cheeks.

"So... I just want to know... where babies come from. But no one wants to tell me!" She exasperatedly said.

"W-well... if I may suggest... maybe you can ask Imai about that. She might tell you what you want to know." He suggested, fully aware that the emotionless and straight forward inventor would undoubtedly explain it to Mikan.

"Oh yeah! Why didn't I think about Hotaru? Baka Mikan!" She said as she slapped herself while laughing.

"So will you come with me?" Mikan asked him hopefully.

"E-eh?" His crimson face suddeny went pale.

Even though Hotaru **would** undoubtedly tell her what she needed to know... it would be **his** head if she ever found out that he told Mikan to go ask her while the inventor was busy with a project.

"A-Ah... no thank you. I need to attend an important appointment." He explained to her.

"See you, Sakura." He said, waving to her and left.

"Okay! See ya Ruka-pyon!!"

* * *

"HOOOOOTTAAAARUUUUU!!" Mikan cried out as she attempted to jump her enigmatic best friend.

And then-- BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA!!-- went Imai Hotaru's notorious Baka-gun, stopping the brunette from hugging her.

"What do you want, you idiot? I told you that I would be busy today." She said as she lowered her weapon to see her crying friend.

"B-but Hotaru! I just wanted to ask you a really important question!" She sobbed as she rubbed the part where the baka-bullets had hit her.

"What is it?"

"Where do babies come from??" Mikan asked, returning to her cheerful state.,

Hotaru raised an eyebrow, "I believe that that should be answered by a teacher." She told her monotonously.

Mikan shook her head, "I already asked Narumi-sensei this and he said that they get delivered by the stork! But Misaki-senpai said something different!" She told her, recalling what her elders had told her.

"That course will be taken up when we reach our junior level here in Alice Academy. Why don't you just wait until then and stop bothering me?" Hotaru bluntly said and continued to work on her latest invention.

"But-- but! I want to know now! I just know that I won't be able to sleep if I don't!" Mikan said albeit dramatically.

A nerve twitched on Hotaru's head and she sighed, she walked to her bookshelf and reached for a thick book and dumped it to Mikan, which she received with an "Oof!"

"I will not be responsible for any later trauma. So don't come crying to me if you fail to comprehend any of the given information presented in that book, got that dummy?" Hotaru said impatiently.

Mikan grinned at her. "Thanks a lot Hotaru!" She said as she attempted to hug her.

"Don't touch me. You have germs. Run off now, I have work to do." She bluntly told her.

"Okie dokie!" Mikan said as she was about to leave.

"Mikan..." Hotaru called her. Mikan's head popped back from the door, with a questioning look painted on her face.

"Who told you to ask me?"

"Oh! Ruka-pyon did! Gotta run now Hotaru!" Mikan said cheerfully as she left.

"_Oh So Nogi did."_ Hotaru thought as she continiued with her work, an evil glint in her eyes.

Ruka was about to get it alright.

* * *

"Oh! So that's how it is!!" Mikan said in astonishment as she lifted the book up her head, satisfied with what she learned.

"Who knew?" Apparenty, everyone, except her, knew about the process of reproduction.

Natsume grunted. Of all the places the brunette could find to read that stupid book, it had to be _there_ on his spot.

"I learned a lot of things today! Thanks for explaining some words I couldn't understand, Natsume!" She said as she closed the book, undisturbed by the given information that most children wouldn't be able to understand completely without giving meaning to it.

Natsume "Hn"-ed his reply as he continued to doze. He didn't have a choice, knowing fully well that if he didn't comply to the stubborn girl's wishes, he wouldn't be able to find his peace. He could've burned her the moment she flopped down beside him, but he was tired at the moment and his attack would just probably be nullified.

Now he was expecting the girl to get up and leave for the cafeteria to tell everyone what she learned before...

"But how does THAT happen, Natsume? How can they reach each other? Do the couple just hug and then POOF the baby's just made?" Mikan asked him. She tried to search the book for that small information but found nothing, only the information of how the ovum gets fertilized.

Natsume, finally snapped, sat up and looked at her.

"Do you really want to know how?" Mikan nodded vigorously.

They stared at each for the longest time and then...

Mikan sniffed, "Is something burning?" She turned around, feeling something behind her and shrieked when she found out that it was actually her skirt.

"NATSUME YOU JERK!!" She screamed as she ran to the forest to jump in the nearest lake.

Natsume lied back down on the grass, apparently, he still had some energy left after his last mission.

"Idiot."

No doubt that Mikan won't be asking that question again for a long time.

* * *

**Seventeen Years later...**

"Moooomm!!"

Mikan looked at her five-year old son, who was tugging her skirt, with a smile on her face. "What is it, honey?"

"How are babies made?"

Mikan froze. Now she knew why her peers refused to explain that detail to her when she was ten. Apparently, her son was just as straight forward as his father, jumping directly to that question without the slightest hint that he was going to leave the subject alone as she did seventeen years ago.

She smiled at him as she ruffled his raven hair. "You know what? I'll tell you when you're older."

**FIN**

* * *

**Author's Note: **That was awkward... ah well... just a short piece I strangely decided to write about. I hope you enjoyed this! I know I did!

What mostly inspired this... was my sister when she told me the story of how our mom tried to explain that to her the _scientific_ way. My sister wasn't able to know how it happens until she reached high school (We don't have middle school here.)

How about you? What WOULD you say to a kid who just suddenly asks you that question?

Will you blind them with science??

Or will you play it safe and blind them with the well-known fable?

Tell me your thoughts by reviewing!!

BlakRythem out.

(XD)


End file.
